1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the management and control of print data processing in a computing architecture, for completing a plurality of jobs in a job queue. Specifically, the invention concerns the efficient use of the computing resources in an image processing computing architecture, by controlling the assignment of the plurality of print jobs that comprise a document to be printed.